Profesional
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Judy Hopps no estaba celosa, pero que Nick su amigo como siendo también un compañero de trabajo tenga una novia. Era seguramente el comienzo de distracciones como el incumplimiento de sus obligaciones (Según ella) y eso para la coneja... ¡No era nada profesional!


— Quiero presentarte a mi novia —Le dijo Nick surcándole en su rostro una sonrisa de lo más boba— Vixey Hood, ella es Judy Hopps, mi amiga y compañera de trabajo —Alzando la pata en dirección a la coneja y a la zorra.

— ¿N-novia? —Pregunto sin prepararse antes mentalmente. Por lo tanto se quedó en blanco mirando a la feliz pareja. Entretanto Judy lo miraba incrédula de que haga esa sonrisa por el mero hecho de que tenía a esa zorra abrazada por la cintura como si fuera su orgullo y mucho más si este creía que era un honor tenerla en su presencia.

— Sí, mi novia.

Esbozando la misma sonrisa que Judy quería borrar con una patada voladora.

— ¿D-desde cuándo? Tú nunca me hablaste de ello.

— Desde hace un mes, intente hablártelo, pero nunca encontraba la oportunidad. Por eso decide presentártela.

— Ah... —Intentando recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial— ¡Felicidades!

Exclamo sonriendo de la forma más forzada, pareciendo que acababa de matar a alguien con esa sonrisa macabra adornando su rostro, pero Nick ni se percató de eso al estar embobado con su novia.

— ¿No es hermosa? —Pregunto a los segundos, pensando Judy que ahora se encontraban más pegados que antes, ya jurando que Nick se iba a despedir de sus dientes para siempre o al menos los colmillos.

Ella rió de una forma más que robótica y frunció los labios como cruzar los brazos debajo de su pecho en un intento de no matar a la feliz pareja.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le cuestiono el zorro luego de unos segundos y ella lo miro, pensando en cosas que nunca diría:

"Claro que estoy bien, me presentas una novia por la que jamás oí a hablar, tengo que verte embobado con ella como si en cualquier momento vomitarías arcoíris y la halagas de lo hermosa que es. Claro que estoy bien, por tu felicidad, por la de ella. Sabes soy feliz con saber que las otras personas son felices."

Ella asintió y con una sonrisa ahora real, recordó lo que le iba a decir al encontrarlo, antes de que él le presentara su novia.

— ¿Vamos a ver la película? —Le pregunto ingenuamente feliz, al saber de qué su novia no formaría parte al ser una película que sus entradas están agotadas.

— ¡Oh! Eso es lo que también te iba a decir Zanahorias.

Y el semblante de la coneja se oscureció.

— Es nuestro aniversario, es por eso que no voy a poder ir a la película —Judy lo miro incrédula— Ten la entrada y si es posible pídele a alguien que vaya contigo —Y ella la tomaba.

— P-pero, pero, pero lo habíamos deseado por meses, ver la película juntos. Las habíamos comprado hace un montón y me la entregas así como si fuera un pedazo de papel ¿Solo por ir a una cita de aniversario por una zorra que conoces hace un mes?

— No lo digas así —Observándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Un poco molesto— Seguro, Zanahorias, lo entenderás cuando salgas con alguien —Al oír eso Judy se quedó pasmada— ¿Nos vamos Vixey? —La aludida sonrió y posando su cabeza en el hombro de Nick se fue de ahí, sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la coneja que había quedado petrificada en el lugar.

Quien seguía sin poder creer que había elegido a su novia de tan solo un mes. Por su amiga de hace un año y dos meses.

¿Aniversario de un mes?

Se preguntaba escéptica ya que ella ni siquiera había festejado su amistad con el zorro cuando se cumplió un año.

— Solo por un mísero mes —Mascullo furiosa empezando a dar patadas al aire— ¡Por un mes! —Exclamo— Abandonas a tu amiga —Musito a regañadientes.

Mientras apretujaba la entrada que Nick le devolvió. Luego de un rato al sentir como muchas miradas se posaban en ella, se encamino hacia la recepción y ahogar sus penas junto a Garraza. Esperando que le devuelva el ánimo al estar en su compañía.

— Pensé que te habías ido con Nick —Repuso alegremente y para la coneja eso dicho fue como si acababa de recibir una puñalada. Razón por la cual apoyo su codo en el escritorio teniendo su cabeza baja.

— No él tiene, al parecer, que hacer una cosa más _importante_ —Usando un tono frió en la última palabra.

— ¿Pero esa película no la habían esperado hace mucho? —Ella asintió— Sí que debió ser algo importante —Al añadir eso sintió otra puñalada ahora directa a su corazón— Entonces ¿Puedo ir contigo?

La coneja alzo la mirada.

— Yo estoy libre y también quiero ver esa película, así que... ¿Puedo? —Espeto Benjamín y ella al ver su infantil sonrisa como sus ojos brillosos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

— Si claro, nos divertiremos mucho —Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa— Mucho más que Nick y esa zorra —Se propuso mentalmente.

Al rato se fueron juntos al cine, comprando palomitas y gaseosas. Se sentaron en unos asientos que estaban posicionados en la mitad de la sala y se pusieron a ver la película.

Pero apenas se podía concentrar en ella, al pensar en lo que hacían Nick y su novia en estos momentos. Negó varias veces la cabeza y se decidió poner total atención a la película.

¡Se iba divertir más que Nick! ¡Lo iba a hacer!

Con eso en mente, sus ojos no se apartaron en la película, quien ella tenía pensado en darle después a Nick spoilers por abandonar a su amiga por una conocida de tan solo un mes.


End file.
